Episode 153 (30th May 1962)
Plot Billy and Philippa talk into the night, keeping Annie awake again. Lucille disobeys Harry and visits Philippa, who gives her a compact as a goodbye present. Billy and Philippa announce that the engagement is off by mutual consent as Philippa is returning to beauty contests. Annie and Jack are surprised by how accepting they are of their split, though Billy is bitter that she chose her old life over him. Philippa books the teatime train to London in order to compete in a Southend show tomorrow. Matilda Grimshaw waits for Ena in the Rovers, taking root in the snug in Ena's own chair. Minnie storms off when the battleaxe calls her simple and refuses to dislodge herself until she's seen Ena. Ena is summoned and tackles her in front of all the regulars. Mrs. Grimshaw announces to everyone that the Council have decided her "Coronation Street" is to remain, with its fifty-four houses. Ena refuses to drop the fight and sends the woman off with a flea in her ear, earning her the kudos of the residents. Philippa prepares to set off but finds all but one of her glamour photos missing. Lucille is made to return them after Harry discovers she took them without permission. Philippa lets her keep a few. Billy goes to the station with Philippa and begs her to reconsider, offering to drop his opposition to the beauty contests. She knows he doesn't mean it and they part company. He bounces back and tells the Walkers he's going on a date tonight and returning to London tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton Guest cast *Philippa Scopes - Jacqueline Jones *Mrs Grimshaw - Marion Dawson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room *Manchester Central Station Notes *Last appearance of Billy Walker until 25th December 1963. *The establishing shot of Manchester Central Station is stock footage of Waterloo Station in London. The following scene where Billy says goodbye to Philippa Scopes was recorded in studio. *In the scene where Lucille Hewitt arrives at the Rovers to return Philippa's photos, she supposedly enters via the back door and is taken through to the living room by Jack Walker, but instead of using the hallway door Jack goes off-camera to fetch Lucille, implying the existence of a side entrance to the establishment. At the end of the scene, Billy and Philippa leave through the usual door. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The irresistible force meets the immovable object and battle is joined in the Rover's Return *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,738,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 152). Category:1962 episodes